sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Puzzle Fighter (2017 video game)
Puzzle Fighter was a free-to-play competitive puzzle video game for Android and iOS devices, which is developed and published by Capcom. It is the successor to 1997's Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, and features playable characters from various Capcom franchises. http://toucharcade.com/2017/11/20/puzzle-fighter-release-date/ The game launched in November 2017 and was discontinued in July 2018. Gameplay Based on the 1997 arcade title Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Puzzle Fighter is a competitive puzzle game in which players fight against each other using characters from Street Fighter and other Capcom franchises such as Darkstalkers, Dead Rising, and Mega Man. Each player uses one main character and can also equip two backup characters who can perform support actions. During gameplay, colored gems drop down from the top of the grid and can be rotated and placed by the player. By connecting multiple gems of the same color together into square or rectangle formations, they can merge into larger gems. Players attack their opponent and clear their grid by using Crash Gems, which destroy all connected gems of the same color upon contact. Successful crashes deals damage to the opponent and sends them Counter Gems, which turn into regular Gems after the timer counts down unless a Crash is made next to them. More damage can be done by either crashing larger gems or performing chains of successive crashes. Additionally, there are diamonds that destroy all gems of the color it lands on. Unique to this version is the Super Gauge, which can be built up with successful crashes or by placing the diamond on an empty space on the floor. When the gauge is full, players can perform a powerful Super Attack with their character. Extra damage is dealt to the player if they become overstacked and cannot place any more gems down, although this does not instantly defeat them like in the original game. Players win by reducing their opponent's health to zero. The game is divided into two modes of play; Online Matches against human opponents through an internet connection, and Missions against computer opponents. By playing through each mode, players receive one of three main kinds of rewards; coins, gems, and skill cards, as well as additional characters and costumes. Coins and skill cards are used to increase each character's abilities, such as special moves that trigger when certain patterns are crashed. When players have enough skill cards and coins, they can upgrade these abilities, which also increases the character's experience and raises their level, making them more powerful. Gems serve as the main in-game currency, allowing players to purchase certain items or skip wait times, and additional gems can be purchased with real money.http://toucharcade.com/2017/11/20/puzzle-fighter-release-date/ Characters The following characters have been released so far. *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *E. Honda (Street Fighter) *Blanka (Street Fighter) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Nash (Street Fighter) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *X (Mega Man) *Servbot (Mega Man) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Devilot de Death Satan IX (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness) *Alastor (Viewtiful Joe) Reception Critical Puzzle Fighter received average reviews from critics, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Pocket Gamer said that it was "a grind-filled, boring" game, while Gamezebo summarised it as "You’ll enjoy moments of Puzzle Fighter but it’s rarely enough, and it’s certainly not enough to make you want to throw money at the situation. The basic formula might be correct, but, ultimately, Puzzle Fighter feels a little lazy at heart." Downloads The Android version has been installed 500,000 times.https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.capcom.smash.retail Game Shutdown Capcom removed the game from stores on July 31st, 2018, effectively discontinuing it.http://www.capcom-unity.com/jefferysimpson/blog/2018/04/20/puzzle-fighter-sunset-announcement References External links *Puzzle Fighter on Twitter Category:2017 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Capcom games Category:IOS games Category:Puzzle video games Category:Street Fighter Category:Products and services discontinued in 2018 Category:Video games developed in Japan